Please don't leave me
by SilentPatronus
Summary: Set after Holby's Got Torment. Jonny tries to save his relationship with Jac but when Jac opens up to him can he cope with it all? What happens when Joseph arrives back at Holby?
1. Chapter 1

"Jonny Mac, have you been listening to a word I've been saying" barked Mo. She knew the answer to this question but felt obliged to ask it anyway. Ever since his split from Jac Jonny had been particularly quiet. He had told her everything that had gone on outside theatre that day but to be honest she'd known about most of it anyway, they were very loud.

"Yes, you want me to ring up and find a lung." Jonny responded.

"No, that is not what I said. I don't know what's got into you la.." Mo's voice drowned out as Jac walked into the room.

"Don't stop on my account." Jac refused to make eye contact with Jonny. There was no place for emotions in work, she knew that. It was better this way. But for who? For her? For Jonny? He looked a mess. Jac looked down at the pile of paperwork that needed doing, she still needed to sort out a set of bloods for one of her patients but there were no nurses available and Jonny didn't count.

"Sort a set of bloods out for Becky please will you." She said to Jonny matter-of-factly.

"Talking to me now are you? Look Jac, don't you think we should talk or something?"

"Don't call me Jac" she snapped and walked off into her office. She couldn't cope. Why could he not leave her alone? She had tried working with him but she just couldn't do it. She had let him in, she had told him she'd loved him and now he'd just walked off. Okay, so the slap probably did not help at all but he deserved it didn't he.

As Jac sat down in her chair the door opened and slammed shut.

"What the hell is going on with you Jac? You won't look at me, you won't talk to me unless it's to do with a patient. I can't do this anymore Jac." Jonny pleaded.

"Why? We're here to do our jobs not flaunt our private lives. If remember you were the one who dumped me." Jac shouted. She was standing up now. She couldn't believe that Jonny was turning this on her, how dare he!

Jonny walked slowly towards Jac, he was breathing heavily. "Jac, I did what I had to do. We both said some things that we didn't mean."

Jac shuddered. "I meant every word of it Jonny, every word."

Jonny but his hands on her shoulders. "Everytime I get this close to you Jac you push me away. Everytime you start to let me in you stop yourself. The slap was nothing compared to the pain of your words. If only you are as honest about yourself as you are about other people.." Jonny was close to tears now. He rarely cried. Jac had never seen this side to him. He tried to hide it. He tried to be strong. He couldn't be the wimp of the relationship. He wanted to be a man but she was making it very difficult for him. Jonny turned away, sighed and put his hands to his head. "Jac, I just don't understand."

Jac was staring right at him, she didn't know what to say. He was telling the truth, she knew it. She was quick to criticise others in an attempt to defend herself and hide her faults. She struggled to open up to people, especially those she was close to. She was used to people running away. "If that's all you've got to say then just go."

"Jac, how can you stand there and just look so emotionless?" Jonny said turning to her again. "I can't just go. Every time I try but I can't. I can't because I love you Jac but you've got to start letting me in. You've got to start telling me things. Explain. Please."

Jac looked firm. "I don't have to do anything." It wasn't that she wanted him to go but she just didn't want to give in and she didn't know any different.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit Jac, she knew what it was. She clentched her side and screamed out in pain.

Jonny rushed to her side. "Jac, what is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jonny rushed to her side. "Jac, what is it?"

"It's nothing, really I'm fine." Jac said as she yelped in pain once again.

"So Jac Naylor can feel pain huh?" Jonny said slyly.

"You think it's funny?"

"Of course not. No." Jonny realised now is not the time to make an awkward joke. Whatever had happened between them didn't matter at this moment. Firstly Jac was injured and the only person cruel enough to walk out on this would be Jac herself. Okay, he thought, that was harsh, Jac, cruel? No. Stubborn, yes. Jonny didn't have to think twice, he rushed to aid Jac.

Jac tried to pull him away but it was helpless. She was too weak to fight back. She'd been careless, she should have stuck to the medication and then she wouldn't have needed to have been saved by Jonny. What if it was Mo that had walked in? She wasn't sure whether she was relieved that Jonny had been there to help her, someone she trusted, the closest person she had; or whether she was angry that it was him. This was definitely playing around with her emotions which was the last thing she wanted.

"Jac." Jonny whispered. She could feel his eyes on her. She refused to meet his. "Jac, what's going on? Jac, look at me." His voice was getting louder.

Jac knew too well that her walls were not sound proof and any more noise at that volume would attract unwanted attention. Jac turned to face Jonny, her eyes looked into his. They each saw the pain in the other's eyes. No matter how hard Jac tried Jonny could see that this was hurting her.

"I can't." She sighed.

"Can't? Didn't think that was in your vocabulary Ms Naylor." Jonny said smiling.

Jac relaxed a little and smiled weakly. "Maybe there's more to me than you think."

"So why don't you tell me Jac?" Jonny said whilst placing himself on Jac's desk. "Why don't you tell me what's going on in here?" Jonny said pointing to Jac's head. "And at the same time, you could tell me what's going on in here too," he sighed pointing at her heart.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Oh no no no, you're not getting out of this one Jac."

"Watch me!" She said firmly. She took what looked like some pain killers from her desk, walked out of her office slamming the door on the way out.

Jonny sighed. Why did she always have to make things difficult? Why does she have this inability to talk?

It was obvious that Jonny wasn't dealing with it well, and up until today it seemed that Jac was dealing with it. He was sure that she'd moved on. But she was good at hiding things. Jonny wasn't about to let the first woman he'd ever fallen for slip from his fingers. He was determined to sort it out. Today.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonny took a breath and knocked on the door. He never bothered waiting to reply, whether Jac was busy or not he'd go into her office anyway. She was used to this, as was Elliot. It was the end of his shift and he hadn't seen Jac since their encounter in her office.

He pushed the door and walked in. In front of him there was an empty desk. Relatively neat, it was obvious that Jac was not here, and was not coming back until tomorrow. Jonny turned his head to his left as he heard a voice say to him:

"Well, well, well. What can I do for you Nurse Maconie?"

Jonny reconginsed it as Elliot's, and in attempt to disguise his concern for the whereabouts of Jac he replied, "I was just looking for Ms Naylor, we desperately need a space in theatre and I wan't to negociate with her."

"Is that so?" Elliot responded unconvinved. "Miss Naylor went home a couple of hours ago; can it really not wait?"

For a moment Jonny forgot that Jac was his boss. Yes, they had made their relationship public but they were no longer together, yet he was concerned. "Is she alright? Her shift wasn't due to finish till seven."

"Thank-you for your concern, I'm sure she appreciates it but Mr. Hanssen thought it was best for her to be sent home in her condition." Elliot had slipped up. Elliot was not meant to reveal any information. He had promised Jac.

"What condition? Is she alright?" Jonny asked concerned.

Elliot sighed. He could tell that Jonny's feelings for Jac were still very much there. "I've said too much already, you're going to have to ask her yourself."

"You know as well as I that that will acomplish nothing."

"I'm sorry Jonny."

From this Jonny knew he had been dismissed. He thanked Elliot and walked out even more puzzled than when he'd walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Jac was clearing up the kitchen in her flat after eating her supper. She couldn't believe Hanssen had sent her home. She was fine. Yes, she had experienced some pain but she had it under control. She knew what it was. She was dealing with it, wasn't she.

After the day she had she planned on pouring herself a glass of wine and then running a warm bath. She really needed destressing. As she got the wine off the rack the door bell rang.

Jac walked to the door. She was surprised that someone would call at her house at this time, it was only six but Jac rarely had visitors as it was. Jac opened the charcol door and was surprised with what she saw in front of her.

"Can I come in." The scottish voice said.

"If you must." Jac moved out the way so Jonny could enter.

"You sound so pleased to see me."

"Well I planned on having a nice bath and going to bed so yes, really I'm happy you're here to save me from that." Jac groaned sarcasitcally. This was the last thing she wanted. She should have shut the door on him but he'd have only rung the door bell until she'd let him in.

By the time Jac had shut the door Jonny had already entered her living room, he'd been there so many times he knew his way around with his eyes closed. When Jac entered the room she noticed Jonny looking at a photo of them both, smiling. It was one of the few photos in which she was able to smile. Another of the few stood right next to that photo. It was one of her and Joseph. She had been meaning to take it down for a while but she had been caught up in other stuff recently. Jac was hoping that Jonny would miraculously ignore that photo but he didn't. She sighed. She knew he deserved answers, she just wasn't ready.

"So this is Joseph?" Jonny murmered. He didn't know what to think. He knew that Jac cared for him but he was convinced she was over him. He'd never noticed the photos before.

"Why are you here?" Jac questioned him. She knew why, she felt she still had to ask though. She wasn't going to give in easily.

"Why do you think?" Jonny responded.

"Don't play games with me Jonny, I'm not in the mood. If you haven't got anything productive to say then just go." Jac would not have been surprised if Jonny had walked through the door and out of her house that second. She had been nothing but rude to him. But he didn't.

Jonny sat down uninvited signalling to Jac that he wasn't going anywhere. Jac was still unsure as to what Jonny wanted from her right now. He hadn't gone about in his usual answer, he'd asked for answers but hadn't demanded them. She'd asked him to explain why he was there but that was still unclear. Was this closure for him? Had she really pushed him too far?

Jac sat down next to Jonny on the edge of the sofa, keeping her distance. She looked blankly ahead careful not to convey any emotions, she didn't want Jonny to see how much she was hurting. She was used to the pain, but not from someone she fully trusted. But did she trust him? She wasn't comfortable telling Jonny everything? She'd have to eventually, she knew that. She loved him though. She had told him this, she remembered. He hadn't said it back, but then again, he hadn't needed to. She knew he loved her, he had loved her. Did he still?

"Jonny.." she began, but then her voice trailed off. She didn't know what to say, she certainly wasn't ready to open up to him, not now. Maybe not ever. But she wasn't about to say anything.

Their relationship had never been the romantic kind which disappointed Jonny a little. He loved Jac the way she was but he wished she could open up to him, let him be there for her. He wanted to be able to hold her, to talk to her in public without her glancing around to see if anyone was watching. He wanted her to not be embarrassed by him. He could see she was hurting.

They sat there in silence for a while neither of them knew what to say. There was a lot of tension in the air and Jonny didn't like this. He shuffled towards Jac and pulled her into a tight hug. She didn't know how to respond…

"Jonny, what.." Jac started.

"Shushhh, do you always have to speak?" Jonny argued.

They sat there for a moment, lost in their own little world before Jac regained her composure. "Right, well that's quite enough of that." She poised to stand up and signified it was time for Jonny to leave.

"Jac, I'm not asking you to tell me now but I would be grateful if at somepoint you would explain to me what the hell is going on. In your office today, what was that? It's obvious you're in some kind of pain. I know I'm not heart surgeon but I'm not stupid you know. Stop treating me like doggy doo. I'm not a kid. Whatever it is I can handle it."

"You think this is about you?"

"That is not what I meant."

"That is exactly what you meant." Jac said firmly.

"What happened to us Jac?" Jonny pleaded. He was looking into her eyes. He was about to well up and with this he stood up. He slowly walked towards Jac, planted a kiss on her lips and headed towards the door. He was unsure of whether that was a good idea. They weren't together anymore, it wasn't his right but he needed to tell her that he still loves her. That she was everything to him but he wasn't about to force anything from Jac, well at least not yet.

"Wait!" Jac said.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonny sighed and turned around. Before he had time to think Jac's arms were around his neck and her lips were pressed against his. There was a sense of urgancy to her kiss and it took a couple of seconds for him to respond.

In this moment all that they had been through, all that had happened over the last couple of days with the split, none of it mattered. They were there in the moment and to both of them it felt right. Deep down Jonny felt guilty. Guilty that the physical side always had to override the emotional side and while that kept going on they could never be a proper couple. But for this one night it didn't matter, and the thought quickly slipped his mind and the rest is history.

* * *

The next morning the both woke up with blurred memories of the night before. Jonny was quite surprised the way it had turned out considering there was no alcohol involved and was now sure that Jac did love him but answers were still needed and now was the time. Now he was sure that whatever Jac threw at him he could deal with. He could help her with whatever it was. He sat up and looked towards Jac. She was facing the other way but he knew she was awake.

"Jac." He whispered.

Jac turned round and smiled at him. "Look, I know what you going to say but please, not now Jonny."

"Jac, you can't keep putting it off."

"Tonight." She said calmly. "I promise."

With this Jac got out of bed. This time Jonny was going to make sure he found out what was going on with Jac. What she had been so desperate to hide for so long.

* * *

It was five minutes before the end of his shift and Jonny had all the patients settled and had dealt with the patient handover. He was determined to not let Jac escape so he went into her office and sat down in her chair and waited. He was sure that Jac would try to rush in and rush out.

A couple of minutes later he heard Jac having a conversation with Mo..

"Look I'm kind of in a hurry so can you please deal with it yourself." Jac said rapidly as she opened her office door and shut it in Mo's face.

"In a rush are we?" Jonny said in his seductive Scottish voice. His legs were now on the table and he seemed fully relaxed.

"No, of course not. Now get out of my chair will you and get your feet off of my desk." Jac announced firmly.

Jonny knew better than to ignore Jac's comment and swiftly moved swiftly off her chair and sat on the floor leaning against the the wall just below the window. Jac followed and sat right next to him, mirroring his position.

Jonny stared at Jac like she was the only person in the world. Like she meant everything to him. Jac, on the other hand stared straight ahead of her, avoiding any chance of eye contact. She could feel Jonny's gaze on her.

"What?" she questioned him accusingly.

"What happened to us Jac?"

Jac sensed where this was going. She really couldn't deal with more than she had to. She made a promise which, this time she was going to keep.

"Cut the crap Jonny, get to the point. Ask me the question you have been longing to know the answer to."

"Tell me. Tell me Jac, everything. From the beginning. Every small insignifiant detail. I wan't to know. I want to understand."

Jac took a deep breath and began…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry that this is such a long chapter. I felt that this was necessary. I found this hard to write because well, Jac has never been one to open up, especially to Jonny. **

* * *

"I was 12 when she left, my mother. I'd never known my father so when she buggered off to India and left me behind I didn't know what to think. She'd told me that my Grandfather was dead meaning that I had no relatives to live with. I got forced into care."

Jonny looked at Jac. Worried. He could tell from her face that there was a long way to go. He had heard rumours abour Jac's past. Many people had warned him. He knew on some level they were true. He always vowed to hear Jac's side of the story before he judged. He always knew that when she was honest she was really honest. She would say it how it was. However, it was getting her to open up. Now they were at this stage he was nervous. He felt guilty. Guilty for forcing her to go through all this. But he needed to know.

"Of course, what girl wouldn't be damaged by a sudden departure of the only family she had? I had to battle on. Kept my head down and worked hard. Things were fine for a while. Well, better than they had been. The best I had felt since the day my Mum walked out. When I joined Holby, when I literally through myself at the job how was I to know what I'd got myself into."

Jac paused for a moment. She turned her head to look at Jonny. He looked confused and concerned. She was aware that he'd heard rumours. Practically everyone knew, how could he not? If he'd known the whole he probably wouldn't have looked twice at her in the first place. She was starting to regret agreeing to tell Jonny but she could hardly back out now and she wasn't even at the worst of it.

"Well, my Holby years. It's a wonder I haven't left yet." Jac said with a sigh.

"I'm glad you didn't Jac." He said smiling. It was the first thing he'd said since she'd started opening up. He'd been sending her mixed signals. He wasn't easy to read right now. She was relieved to hear him saying something positive. He hadn't ran away yet. He wasn't just staying to hear her make a fool of herself. He wasn't just staying to get the gossip and then run off.

"It's all a bit jumbled up. I don't know where to start. The best years and worst years are all crumbled into one. After joining Holby I met a man. Joseph. Joseph Byrne his name was. He was gentle, kind, soft, sweet. Too much for his own good. He was a consultant you know."

Jonny tried to listen but he was finding it difficult. He'd heard about Joseph. Joseph was the reason why there were in this mess… technically. It was the revelation of his engagement which had lead Jac to cheat on him. It took everything out of him to prevent him saying something stupid like he'd normally do. He noticed that Jac was avoiding being emotional up until this point. When she spoke of her mother it was as if anyone could apply it to themselves. When she spoke about Joseph it came from the heart. He didn't like it, but he'd asked to hear about it.

Jac on the otherhand felt uneasy telling Jonny so much, especially about her relationship with Joseph. It was private. Nothing to do with him. It brought back feelings which she didn't want. She also felt concerned because she didn't want Jonny to walk out. Not like Joseph had done but she pressed on.

"It was amazing at first. But then I did something unforgiveable. You know how I've always been a career woman?"

"You don't say." Jonny said amused."

"Well I really overstepped the mark. I slept with Joseph's father." She glanced at Jonny to see his reaction. She could tell from his face that he was already aware of this. "I didn't just sleep with him though. I chose Lord Byrne over Joseph in order to enhance my career."

Jonny couldn't contain it anymore. "What were you thinking?" Jonny all but shouted.

"Shut up. It was a mistake."

"A bloody big one." Jonny said concerned. But this time for himself. Not for her.

"Yeah well. I did say you wouldn't want to hear. Now let me continue." Jac stared ahead once more.

"During my on off relationship with JosephI was raped." Jac said. Fighting back her emotions. Her tears.

This announcement shocked Jonny. First of all he couldn't believe that she could say it as if it were nothing. Though looking at her he could see the pain in her eyes. He could see her welling up. Secondly, he could not believe that his Jac had been through that.

"Jac.." Jonny said soothingly as he touched her arm.

"Don't." She murmered. Jonny nodded.

"Someone who I went to school with was admitted into hospital. I was cruel to him but when he turned up he had an air about him. He was good looking, dark, tall. My type. He was clever, he always had been. He tricked me. He pretended he liked me. The guy who raped me warned me that he was married. I ignored this. I pursued him. He shoved it in my face. The guy came. I thought he was helping me but he attacked me and.." Jac was now crying. Tears streaming down her face. Jonny didn't know whether to comfort her or not so he just listened. "and he raped me." Jac went on.

Jonny couldn't watch her like this anymore. It was the first time he'd seen her break down. The first time he'd seen such a large amount of emotion from her in one go. He tried to pull her in for a hug.

"Don't." She said firmly. "Let me finish." She could sense him about to speak. "Please."

"The same guy came back a while later to the hospital. He tried to rape me again. The same day he was murdered. I was arrested. They thought I'd killed him. Later I was released. My mind was a mess at that point. Everything was pointing to me. I had a motive, I'd told him I wanted him dead and I was unspoken for at the time of the crime. I thought I was going to get sent down for something I didn't do."

Jonny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd known that Jac had been through a lot. But all this? He had no idea.

"Joseph and I split up. He married one of the nurses here. Faye. They had a son. Harry. That broke my heart. To see him move on but I never gave up. I did so many terrible things. But their marriage didn't last. I had Joseph back again. But when Harry was born Joseph decided to move away to Australia. I begged him to stay. At the end of the day Harry came first for him. I couldn't be with him knowing I would always be second best. I had to let him go."

Jonny sat there nodding, understanding from Jac's point of view. For him, it was hard to understand on a personal level. Relationships had never been his thing. He was a ladies man, up for a flirt, nothing serious. Until Jac. He hadn't realised what he was getting himself into.

"I met you in May at the People's Skills Course. We can skip that part, you were there, you were part of it. You know." She'd lost so much of her pride explaining her past, she really didn't want to go into how her feelings had developed for Jonny.

"Jac please." He looked at her desperate to know.

"Okay." She sighed. "When I met you in May you were my escape plan. My way of getting out of that awful People's Skills Course which I didn't even need to go to anyway. You were annoying, and you wouldn't leave me alone. When you created the escape plan I was considering bailing on you once we'd left but I had nothing better to do. So I went along with it."

Jonny felt hurt that she didn't feel the instant attraction but what could he expect? This was Jac Naylor after all.

"As time went on I fell for you, unknowingly. I found it hard to admit but I think you knew that. I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone in again, not after Joseph."

"Well that worked out well for you." Jonny gave her a small smile.

She frowned back. "When I found out that Joseph was getting married again I was shocked. Surprised. How could he do that to me? I had feelings for him then. He was mine for 4 years and 2 years later he was already getting married. I expected you to understand, obviously you didn't how could you? The night I slept with Sean.." Jac began. She looked Jonny in the eyes. He winced when she said his name. But he did ask and he deserved to know. It was time. "The night I slept with Sean I don't know what happened. I knew you'd want to talk. I didn't want to go through that. As I said, I wasn't willing to let anyone in. I didn't have a way of letting things out. You didn't understand. Sean took me out for a meal. I'd agreed to cheer myself up. I went with no other intentions. I'd got drunk. I was angry at you for not caring, for brushing Joseph's wedding off as nothing. I was grateful to Sean for being there and I lost control."

Jac could see the pain in Jonny's eyes. She glanced up at the clock. She had been talking now for half an hour. She was nearly there. She was nearly at the part which she'd dreaded most. But Jonny was still there, that was a good sign, right?

"The next morning I felt terrible. I hated myself for putting you through that, I hated Sean for letting me. When I told you that night I expected you to walk away. What else did I deserve? I did not expect however, for you to forgive me when I came back from Japan."

She looked at Jonny and smiled. She could tell he was thinking about when she had said those three words. Those three words that had meant everything to him 'I love you'.

"When I was in Japan. I thought about everything. You. Joseph. My future. It made me realise. It wasn't that Joseph had moved on and that I was still in love with him but the fact that I hadn't realised, and now had to admit to myself that I had fallen for someone again. That I was scared, and after Joseph I didn't want to let anyone in, and yet I had. I'd let you in. It was then I realised that I loved you. I'd loved you and lost you. Just like I had lost Joseph."

Jonny looked at Jac. Had she really said all that? Had ice-queen Jac naylor really admitted all that to him. He didn't care how much she'd try to battle, he pulled her close. His arm was now around her back and her head was leaning on his shoulders. She didn't even try to fight. They stayed like that for a moment. Then it came to her, he didn't know about her illness, he thought that her confessions were over. She was about to go along with this when she realised. He needs to know. He needs to know now.

"Jonny, that isn't it. There is one more thing. It's the worst of it all." Jac pulled away from Jonny. Tears were coming down her face. Jonny looked at her concerned.

"Jonny, you said to me that night before I went to Japan that you wanted kids with me. Is that still the case?" Jac questioned him.

"Yes of course it is, why, what is this about? Are you pregnant? Oh my God, you're pregnant aren't you?"

This was what Jac had dreaded. "No. I'm not pregnant. I'll probably never be pregnant. I will probably never carry a child."

"What do you mean?"

"I have endometriosis." She sobbed. "It's.."

"I know what it is." He had so many questions. But she'd said all she needed to say. He had to make his position clear. He pulled her close. She tried her best not to cry but once the tears started they wouldn't stop. He sensed she was fragile. "I love you." He whispered.

After a couple of minutes there was a knock on the door. Jonny was not stupid. He shouted "Now's not the time."

But the door opened anyway. Jac scrambled away from Jonny back onto her desk and wiped her tears whilst Jonny stood up and put his hands on Jac's shoulders much to her dismay.

A man walked in.

"Hello Jac!" The voice of Joseph Byrne said.


	7. Chapter 7

**What can I say guys, I love my cliffhangers! ;)**

* * *

_"Hello Jac!" The voice of Joseph Byrne said._

"Joseph. What are you doing here?" Jac said in utter shock.

As soon as Jonny heard the name 'Joseph' he removed his hands from Jac's sholders. There was tension in the room which could be sensed from a mile off. Tara, Ollie and Mo, had gathered round the door with their ears pressed up against it. They had seen the arrival of Joseph, he'd asked Ollie where he could find Jac. Tara and Mo had heard the stories. How could they not be interested?

Meanwhile, back in Jac's office Joseph appeared ignorant to the presence of Jonny.

"Your letter Jac."

"What about it?" Jac sighed.

Jonny was confused. He turned to Jac moving around to the front of her desk. "What letter?" Jac ignored his question. "Jac, what letter?" Jonny was shouting now.

"Jonny it's nothing." Jac said.

"Jac can I speak to you please?" Joseph muttered.

"You are speaking to me"

"Alone." Joseph said looking at Jonny.

Before Jonny could argue Jac looked at Jonny "Give us five minutes Jonny."

Jonny was not satisfied by this but he didn't see what he could gain by arguing. "Five minutes, but when that time's up. I want answers. Okay?"

Jac gave Jonny a half smile, he didn't return it. He walked towards the door, opened it and made sure he slamed it shut. He was surrounded by Mo, Tara and Ollie, the latter two slowly made their exit whilst Mo followed Jonny as he headed away from Jac's office.

"Jonny Mac." Mo called. "Jonny Mac, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah perfectly fine. Girlfriend's ex turns up, all's rosey." Jonny raised his voice sarcastically. Jonny walked off again.

"Jonny where are you going now?" Mo asked concerned.

"To find a clock. They're getting five minutes and not a second more."

Back in Jac's office Jac was confused and surprisingly calm.

"Joseph, why are you here?" Jac asked, she was still stunned that he had the nerve to show up here, at her work.

"I said, the letter you sent me Jac. It got me thinking." Joseph began.

"And?" Jac was annoyed now. She'd told Joseph that she'd entered a new relationship, that she was finally happy.

"I didn't expect you to move on." He murmered.

"Are you really that selfish? Did you think I'd sit there pouting over you all my life. Get over yourself Joseph." Jac shouted.

"No, of course not. I just.. after everything."

"Joseph, I still don't understand why you're here. You're married. You're happy."

"I…I thought I was."

"And this has what to do with me?" Jac questioned him.

Joseph took a breath and said it "I love you."

Mo was standing outside again on Jonny's orders. "Hey guys, you'll never guess what. Joseph has only gone and confessed his love for Jac." Mo had realised what she had said, and Jonny came rushing over. Part of him wanted to go in but he needed to know. Whilst he wasn't there he needed to hear here response. He was worried. Like Mo. He stood outside the door listening in.

* * *

**I wonder what Jac's response is going to be ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if I'm getting the character of Joseph completely wrong. I'm not a fan of his at all and therefore try to avoid watching all episodes involving him accept for the classics of course.**

* * *

Mo was standing outside again on Jonny's orders. "Hey guys, you'll never guess what. Joseph has only gone and confessed his love for Jac." Mo had realised what she had said, and Jonny came rushing over. Part of him wanted to go in but he needed to know. Whilst he wasn't there he needed to hear here response. He was worried. Like Mo. He stood outside the door listening in.

"I can't deal with this right now." Jac said bluntly.

"So you still love me?" Joseph questioned with hope.

"Did I say that?" Jac retorted.

In all honesty, Jac new that there would be a day she'd have to face Joseph again, she didn't think it would be today. She was sure when that day came she'd be prepared. Obviously she wasn't. But what surprised her the most over this really absurd day was not her opening up to Jonny, or Joseph's entrance, but the fact that she looked at Joseph and felt nothing but memories for him. But she she looked at Jonny it was love.

One thing that Jac was unaware of was Jonny listening in. He'd heard this. The look on his face was one of horror. Jac was given the opportunity to deny all fellings for Joseph, to deny she loved him but she didn't. Did Joseph even know she was in a relationship. Jonny was about to open the door and burst in before Mo stopped him.

"She had the chance to admit it too you know but she didn't."

"She didn't exactly deny it." Jonny said breathing heavily.

"You'd gain more from listening. I always do."

With that, Jonny became quiet and listened.

In Jac's office Jac stood up.

"You left me, you ran off with Harry and now you think you can walz in like nothing has happened? You read that letter. You know that I'm happy now."

Joseph didn't speak. He walked towards Jac. She was uncomfortable. He leaned towards her as if he was going to kiss her. Jac hadn't been in this position for a long while. For the first time in her life she knew what she had to do. She slapped Joseph round the face. At this precise moment Jonny chose to enter signalling the end of the 5 minutes. Jac was relieved but would never admit to it. Jonny witnessed the slap and knew something was up.

"What did you do to her?" Jonny addressed Joseph. "What did he do to you Jac?"

"Nothing, it's fine."

"So you slapped him for no reason did you?" Jonny was shouting now.

"Look, I think you should calm down a little bit." Joseph said calmly.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Jonny said pointing his finger at Joseph. "Who do you think you are coming in, telling my girlfriend you love her?" Jonny was so loud now that it was hard for those around the office not to hear.

"With all due respect.." Joseph started.

"Shut up the pair of you. Jonny. Get out. Get out now. How dare you listen in on my conversations do you not trust me? Joseph, don't you have a wife to go back to?"

Before anyone could respond, Mo walked in.

'Sorry to interrupt but we're a little short-staffed out here."

Jac walked passed Joseph and then Jonny. Jonny grabbed her arm.

"Don't she said," as she walked off.

Jonny gave Joseph an evil glare and walked out. This is not over and he knew it. Jac on the other hand was furious with Jonny for listening in on her conversation although she had to admit she could understand why. Actually, thinking about it, she wasn't surprised he acted the way he did. She needed to sort this out but right now she had a shift to finish and she wasn't one to let her feelings interfer with her work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally realising how hard it is to get any kind of romance out of Janny and keeping it to character. *sigh* The fact that we've hardly seen anything remotely romantic between the two of them. No hugs. It's all spur of the moment passion. Which is good don't get me wrong but surely there's got to have been some romance we never saw.. right?**

* * *

It was an hour before their shifts finished and Jonny just wouldn't leave Jac alone.

"You've been avoiding me." He said.

"You've been harrassing me." She replied as she walked off into her office.

"You're still here?" She asked rhetorically.

"I just want a word with you without that boyfriend of yours interrupting."

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"I'll be quick."

"I've got patients waiting." She said hurridly.

"Fine. After work. But Jonny will be there."

He gave her a look which said 'please I love you'. But she ignored it. "That's the best you're going to get."

"Fine." He sighed. "Where?"

"My place, I guess. Six?"

"I'll be there."

"Yippee, now we can all have fun." She said sarcastically as she walked out of her office to attend to patients.

* * *

It was the end of both Jac and Jonny's shift. Jonny walked towards Jac's door. Whilst he had heard some of the conversation he still had no idea what was going on. What was the letter? Was Jac lying to him, was she still in love with Joseph? Where did he stand in all this?

Jac's door was already open, surprisingly. Jonny leaned against the side crossing his left leg over his right. He gazed at Jac for about two minutes, watching her read.

"What?" she questioned him.

"Are you coming or am I going to have to drag you out of here?" he said joking.

Jac gave him a small smile, collected her stuff and left the room. 'Jac being quiet?' Jonny thought, never a good thing. They made their way to his car. Jac's arm linked with Jonny's.

"Look there is probably something we should talk about."

"Can it wait?"

"No." Jac said firmly.

Jonny was seriously worried now. The last time they'd had a conversation similar to this Jonny walked away fighting tears.

"Please, no." Jonny murmured.

Jac realised what Jonny was thinking so she began.

"It's nothing big. It's just Joseph is coming over later, alright?"

"What do you mean?" Jonny asked.

"He wouldn't shut up so I agreed to meet him so I'd be grateful if you drove to my place." Jac started walking towards his car and Jonny followed like a lost puppy.

"What do you expect me to do Jac?"

"Whatever you like, shout at him, ask questions. Whatever you wish. Just no violence please."

"Wait, you want me there?" he asked puzzled.

"No I just want you to phone him up." Jac replied sarcastically. They had arrived at Jonny's car. Jac was about to get.

"Jac, you know I love you don't you?" Jac nodded and got into the car.

They had both been sat in the car for a couple of minutes. Jac was getting her stuff together whilst Jonny sat there looking admiringly at Jac.

"What?" she said in that tone she always used.

"Nothing." He said grinning.

"Okay well drive you idiot." She finished. This made Jonny grin further as he started to drive Jac home.

* * *

"Quite eventful day you had. Not often an ex comes back and tells you they love you." Jonny began attempting to start conversation.

"Shut up and concentrate on driving I know what you're like."

"Are you insulting my driving?" Jonny said lightly.

"Do you want me to answer that?" she responded equaly as lightly.

"Now that's not very nice is it Miss Naylor?" as he said that he gave her one of his cheeky winks.

She smiled as they pulled up outside her house. At least tonight she could sleep in the comfort of her own home and not that box that Jonny lives in. They both got out of his car and she pulled out her keys from one of her many bags, unlocked the door and entered. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 5:58 it read. Had they really been so late coming out of work? She went into the kitchen put her keys down on the table and poured herself a drink.

Meanwhile Jonny shut the door. It had been at least a week since he'd been here. He noticed Jac in the kitchen pouring herself a drink. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Not now." She said firmly but calmly.

Jonny looked confused until he followed her gaze outside the window where he could see Joseph walking up the steps towards the front door.

This was going to be interesting. Very interesting indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys,**

**I know this chapter is a load of poo, especially the ending but I am trying to find a way to squish another idea I had into this so bare with me. I'm hoping it will improve. **

* * *

Jac took a deep breath and opened the door. Joseph shuffled in and leaned forward as if to give her a kiss on the cheek. Before he was given the chance however, Jonny interrupted with "I don't think that is necessary." Joseph nodded and headed into the living room. Jac glanced back at Jonny giving him a glare which he didn't like. He whispered in her ear innocently "What? You said I could do anything I want." They both then followed Joseph into the room on the right.

Joseph sat on one sofa whilst Jac and Jonny sat on another. Both were relatively large but in the small room it felt as if they were all squashed together. The sat there for a moment in silence until Jac got frustrated. "So get on with it then." She angrily gestured to Joseph. When he didn't respond she prompted him further, "why are you here?".

"I need to know if you still love me." He murmered.

She glanced at Jonny before taking a breath. "There is no simple answer to that." Jonny burried his head when she spoke these words, he didn't want either of them to see him convey any sort of emotion. He suddenly wished that he wasn't there, that he was back at home and that none of this had happened."

"So you still love me." It was a statement not a question.

"Joseph." She began. "I will always love you, always."

Joseph could sense the but coming and he helped her along "But.."

"But when you left you broke my heart. It's taken me two years to rebuild. The love I feel for you is of the memories you bring and the past happiness I shared with you. That is all. At one point I'd have said that I never thought I'd get over you." She smiled at Joseph a little. "In some ways I never will. I love you Joseph, but I'm not in love with you."

Neither Jonny nor Joseph knew how to take this. First off, Joseph was so sure that Jac's letter was a plea for him to return, that by pretending to be happy it was her last attempt at drawing him close again. But on return he saw how much she'd changed. How much she'd been damaged by him, but yet since then how much things had improved. For Jonny, he didn't understand what she meant. Where did he stand in all this.

Joseph stood up to leave. Jac called after him "Joseph." He turned his head to where she was sitting. "Goodbye." She gave him a slight smile. He nodded in return and left through the door slightly embarrassed at the outcome.

For once Jac had done the right thing. But she knew as well as everyone else did that would never last but she'd embrace it while it did. She looked towards Jonny who had his head in his hands. "Jonny?" her voice was apparently concerned. Jonny looked up as she spoke his name. "What's wrong?"

"What was all that Jac?"

"Excuse me?" He really hadn't understood what she was saying. Joseph had, it's why Joseph had left.

"Jonny were you not listening to the conversation."

"No I fell asleep whilst you two had a little chit-chat of course I was bloody listening."

"So are you stupid or something?" Jac asked irritated.

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Jonny joked back. "Seriously though what are you on about?" Jac shook her head and got up and left. If he still didn't understand by now then she wasn't going to explain it to him, he'd have to figure it out for himself. She went back into the kitchen to find her phone so she could order a take-away. After the day she had she did not want to cook and Jonny in the kitchen was a nightmare. As she reached for her phone she found the invitation Sacha had given to her a couple of weeks back. It was dated for tomorrow and she still hadn't responded. She'd send him a text later.

Thinking about Sacha she'd really not seen much of him lately, she hadn't even bothered to tell him about Jonny and the fact that he hadn't menioned it to her already meant one thing: he didn't know. In actual fact, thinking about it, only three people knew for sure, no wait, four if you count Hanssen. Other's could have guessed but really gossip round the hospital was minimal which surprised her. It made her think.. was it only those on Darwin who knew? Wait, scratch that, because Elliot definitely didn't know.

Well, tomorrow's going to be interesting she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Jac and Jonny shuffled to get out of the car. Jac stopped for a second. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting out of my car, am I doing it wrong?" He asked innocently.

"5 minutes" she whispered.

"Not this again, I thought we'd moved on from this."

"Look how that turned out."

"What are you saying, we're having to sneak around again? Hot sex in the linen cupboard?" He questioned hopefully.

She gave him a glare as she got out of the car. She could hear him humming to himself as she did so, she smirked and walked off.

Jonny wound down the window and shouted, "Jac, get me a hot chocolate."

She didn't even bother to turn around.

* * *

Five minutes later and Jonny had legged it out of his car, towards the entrance and into the lift where he was greeted by Jac who was holding too plastic cups.

"Where's mine?"

She handed his hot chocloate over.

"Sweet. I knew I loved you for a reason." He commented.

They walked out of the lift and he began again… "So Ms Naylor when are you available to have the discussion about the state of the NHS I found so interesting things in my research." He winked at her.

They were now outside Jac's office. "That's fantastic, put the research on my desk and I can read it through." Jonny took this to mean that she had a window at that precise time and followed her into her office.

"So?"

"So what? Go do your work I have a phone call to make." Jac snapped.

"I thought you –" Jonny started.

"Mmm got it. You thought it was an invitation. You thought wrong; now go."

Just as she spoke this her phone started ringing. Jac signalled for Jonny to leave but he didn't even flinch.

"Hi Sacha." Jac said as she picked up her phone.

"Yeah sorry it's been manic, yes I'm coming."

She waited for a second, listening as Sacha spoke to her on the other end of the phone.

"You are kidding me? You know I can't do that. What do you expect me to do? Is it essential?"

Jac was getting fed up and seemed to have forgotten that Jonny was standing there in the background.

"I'm coming and I'm not bringing a plus one, got it? Goodbye." She slammed down the phone.

"Embarrassed of me are you?" Jonny questioned.

"Ur, no, urm. Of course not. You know how it is."

"Not really." Jonny looked puzzled.

"Just work Jonny."

Jonny left Jac alone in her office. He'd drop it for now but he wasn't happy. How many times had she just pretended she didn't have a plus one?


	12. Chapter 12

Jac was walking out of Holby Hospital with Michael, Sacha, Mo, Malik, and Ollie."What's the occasion then, why are we all going off for drinks?"

"I just thought it would be nice, it's been a while since we've all got together." Sacha responded casually.

"So you felt the need to handwrite invitations? Anyway what's this plus one business, no one here has a plus one." Jac snapped.

"We all know you have a fella. We want to know who he is." Michael announced.

Jac looked to Ollie and Mo and gave them a death stare. They had no intention of spilling the beans themselves, they were waiting for a better moment for Jac to reveal it.

They'd just walked into Albies. Michael had gone up to buy the first round. It was going to be a long night.

Several drinks later they were all a little tipsy, and were well into a game of Truth or Dare. Not something you'd expect from a bunch of doctors, not that they were bothered.

"Jac." Mo said with a grin. "I do believe it's your turn. What's it going to be, truth or dare?"

"Your dares are so pathetic." Jac sighed.

"Dare it is then." Mo looked cunning. She winked at Ollie. "Jac, I dare you to kiss Michael."

"Woah, woah, woah, why do I get dragged into this. Not that I mind, hey Jac?" He winked.

"Charming. Sorry I can't" Jac responded.

"Are you refusing to do a dare?" Mo enquired.

"Morally, I can't. I'm seeing someone."

"I knew it!" Sacha responded. He literally lept out of his seat. Malik sat there smug, wanting to know all the gossip whilst Ollie and Mo looked at each other.

"So," Mo continued, "that means you have to take a truth."

"I suppose." Jac knew where it was going but she'd had one too many to drink. She wasn't drunk, she was only a little tipsy, enough to ensure she wasn't thinking completely straight.

"So who is he?"

"I'm not saying."

"Hey, come on, it's the truth game. Do we know him?" Malik shouted out

"You'll see."

All of them sat round a table staring at Jac as she got out her phone and dialled a number. She held the phone to her ear and waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Hey can you do me a favour, would you mind popping over to Albies?"

She waited a few seconds to hear the response.

"No, can you come now. Please."

She hung up her phone and everyone stared at her expectingly. "He's on his way, he's nearby, he said he'd be 5 minutes max." She avoided looking at Ollie and Mo, they knew perfectly well that he had just finished his shift.

"So it's a he is it?" Michael asked jokingly.

"Duh." Jac retorted.

They continued to play the dare game until Michael spotted Jonny enter.

"Ahh, Jonny my lad, over here!"

Jonny walked over to the table and addressed Jac, "So what was the phone call about?"

As he said these words, everyone's jaws dropped and Jonny stood there looking confused.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry if my updates are slow from now on. Back to school, exam time, and all that jazz. Anyway, I'm not quite sure where this story is going, but we'll see. **

* * *

_They continued to play the dare game until Michael spotted Jonny enter._

_"Ah, Jonny my lad, over here!"_

_Jonny walked over to the table and addressed Jac, "So what was the phone call about?"_

_As he said these words, everyone's jaws dropped and Jonny stood there looking confused._

"What, why are you looking at me like I'm an idiot?" Jonny complained.

"I think.. I think people may have just found out about you and Jac." Mo bit her lip.

Jonny looked towards Jac, he couldn't read her facial expression what-so-ever and realised that it was his job to completely deny the situation. "There is nothing going on between Jac and I, we're just good friends." Jonny lied. He did it in such a way that anyone could see right through him. He was a terrible liar. "It's true," he added when no one around the table looked convinced. He added a death stare to his emotions when he reached eye contact with Mo.

Jac had remained quiet the whole time. "Anyone for another drink?" A few people nodded and she walked towards the bar. She'd felt the awkward tension, and as soon as she'd rang Jonny she had regretted it. She was feeling so good about it at the time, but after having that coffee she'd come to her senses and the alcohol had finished its work.

Jonny looked at the group of people at the table then back at Jac confused. "I'll be back in a second." He announced. He wandered off to the bar. He found Jac who had just ordered the drinks and sat on the stool next to her. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"It doesn't matter." Jac glanced back at the table were the others were, they were all watching the two of them. She didn't like this one bit.

Jonny got hold of her arm gently. "Obviously it does. Is something wrong?" he asked narrowly.

"Don't." She sighed as she moved her arm from his grasp.

"Not that drunk yet then? Alright." He said jokingly.

"We had a little to drink and I rang you to get out of a dare, that's all." She concluded.

"What dare was this?" Jonny asked curiously.

Jac looked blank. "Mo dared me to kiss Michael."

Jonny's face went from happy to emotionless. "She did what?" He couldn't believe Mo would do that to him, especially given his history with Jac. What was Mo trying to do, encourage Jac to cheat? "and you refused?"

"No I kissed him." Jac said sarcastically, although Jonny was still looking worried. "Of course I didn't kiss him."

The barman came at this precise moment and Jonny helped Jac carry the drinks over. After all that, Jac had refused to grab a drink herself and sat there whilst those around her had another drink.

"So Jac, Mo's been telling us all the details about you and Jonny." Michael smirked.

"Michael, don't change the day job for MI5." Jac smirked in return. Michael had been on her case ever since Joseph and it had taken him until now to have established that Jac had entered a relationship. Now, 10 months after meeting Jonny.

"I can understand why Jac didn't tell anyone, but Jonny…" Sacha gawped.

Jonny raised his eyebrows. He smirked at Jac before looking at Sacha. "Do you think I had a choice?"

"Point taken." Malik added.

"Hasn't anyone noticed a lack of Jac's motorbike for the last 10 months or so?"

"Ten months? Ten months? Has it been that long?" Michael all but shouted. He was shocked to the core.

Jac smirked. "Not as clever as you make out."

After they'd finished that round of drinks Mo stood up to order the next lot as it was her turn but Jonny looked to Jac who seemed a bit off colour and decided he was going to take her home.

"Who's for another round?" Mo barked.

"Not for us, we're off now." Jonny responded, he looked to Jac who gave him a small nod. They both grabbed their coats, said their goodbyes and left. Once they were out of the pub, Jac had realised she'd left her scarf inside. Jonny volunteered to go and get it and he gave his car keys to Jac. When going inside, he walked over to Mo, bit his lip, and whispered something in her ear before walking out.

It took a moment for Mo to register what Jonny had said and shouted after him "Jonny Mac," but he had already walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys so this is the last chapter and was so difficult to write. **

* * *

Mo had spent the last ten minutes badgering Jonny whilst Jac watched from a distance. The two of them were inseperable when they were together, it was utterly ridiculous in Jac's opinion. But today all they did was gossip. Did they not realise they were there to work not have fun? Jac had had enough. She walked up to Jonny and slammed notes on the desk in front of him.

"Bed 8 needs bloods done." He looked at her for a second before she said firmly, "Now."

Jonny took this as a sign and ran along to do his duties. Jac looked towards Mo who was sitting there looking amused. "Don't you have work to be getting on with?"

"What do you think I've been doing?" Mo responded slowly.

Jac ignored this question. She was determined to find out what she and Jonny had been discussing.

"What is so urgent that requires you to spend your morning talking to Jonny rather than attending to patients? I expected better from you." Jac looked up to see Hanssen standing in front of her. She wasn't sure how much of this conversation he heard but she was more concerned about the inefficiency that seemed to loom around the ward.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you Ms Naylor." Hanssen questioned her.

"Not at all." Jac replied.

"Good. Well, in that case, ensure that your team is at Albie's by six. You should get there in plenty of time seeing as the changeover time is 5:30 today."

'Why? What's the occasion?"

"It seems that Ms Campbell is dissatisfied with the relationship between the wards and feels that this would be a great way to enhance communication."

"Right." Jac responded. She took this as a dismissal as Hanssen turned around and walked away.

* * *

It was half five and Jac had just managed to round most of her team up to let them know about tonight although Jonny was buys at this point and she'd gone off to find him. She found him in the staff room sorting out his stuff.

"What was so important that you couldn't come to the meeting like everyone else? Jac enquired.

"Sorry I forgot." Jonny replied.

"Forget, how could you forget?" Jac questioned him.

"Just, you know."

She didn't know but she wasn't really in the mood to argue with him. "Right, well Hanssen wants us all at Albies at six for some 'bonding time'." She sighed.

Jonny laughed a little as he said this and little smirk appeared on his face which turned into an embarrassed look. "Right. Okay." He said bluntly. He didn't mean it on purpose he just didn't know how to respond. "He really suggested Albies? Tonight?"

Jac looked at him mysteriously, "yes, why? Don't you already have plans for tonight?"

"Yes." He responded. "But they'll sort itself out."

"Okay, see you later then." She murmered and walked off.

"Does this mean you're going with me?" he shouted after her.

"In your dreams Maconie" she shouted back. This caused him to smirk. He knew that was a yes. Oh boy, wasn't she in for a shock tonight. He sighed. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing but he was definitely going to make it special. He got out his phone and sent a text to a couple of people which read: _"We may need a slight change of plan to the set list. I'll explain later."_ He smiled and made his way out of the hospital and towards Albies.

* * *

Jac entered the door to Albies a couple of minutes after six to find a large group of doctors and nurses all chatting along nicely. She browsed round the room to see Mo talking to Sacha, probably about their fit club or something. She wandered over to them, she hadn't heard from Jonny since their last encounter and assumed that he'd be here. "Have any of you seen Jonny?" she wondered.

"Hello to you too" Sacha replied whilst reaching forward to give the consultant a hug. A frown appeared on Jac's face as she turned her head to the corner of the room where there was a live band playing what sounded like strangled cats. Now she realised why Jonny was surprised they'd wanted to meet at Albies tonight.

"What's with the screeching" she asked Mo and Sacha whilst nodding her head towards the band. Both of them looked at each other before giving Jac a look. "What?" she shouted a little ensuring that both of them could hear her over the noise.

Fifteen minutes later, the band performing music had departed and another one replaced them. Jac was too busy in conversation to notice until she heard a Scottish voice that she recognised "So it turns out most of you already know me, but I'm Jonny."

Jac turned around to see Jonny's face grinning at hers. Everyone was now intruiged as they all turned to face the nurse. He had a guitar in his hands and he was strumming a little, probably to ensure that it was in tune or something. Behind him sat a bald man on drums and to the right was a skinny man who was holding some kind of electric guitar.

"Is this a joke?" Jac said a little too loudly. Everyone looked to her as she said this and then back towards Jonny. Jonny ignored this comment and just smirked. Everyone in the bar had shuffled forward to being only a couple of metres in front of him and there must have been about 60 people there.

Jonny moved away from his mic and glanced back at the two lads around him "Remember the change in set play?" he asked. They both nodded back towards him. He moved towards the mic once again. "Right, this first song is for someone special." He announced as he looked towards Jac.

Jac felt everyone in the room's eyes turn towards her she was desperate for the attention to be dragged away from her. How could he do this? It was not necessary.

Jonny moved the mic out of the way and his two band mates exited the set. Jonny was now alone with his guitar and he began to play the introduction. The room was so quiet that it didn't make a difference that he didn't use the mic for the song. And he began:

_Four letter word_

_But I don't have the guts to say it_

_Smile 'til it hurts_

_Let's not make it complicated_

_We've got a story_

_And I'm about to change the ending_

Everyone was looking at each other and even Jac had to admit to herself that he was pretty good. As much as she tried, she couldn't help focusing on what he was singing, neither could anyone else to be honest.

_You're perfect for me_

_And more than just a friend_

_So we can just stop pretending now_

_Gotta let you know somehow_

She sighed. This was such a Jonny song to sing. She hadn't even noticed that he'd been looking at her through the whole song. As it built up to the chorus he moved from his stool and stood up. Everyone watched as he walked towards Jac. He now looked as if he was singing just to her, whilst she looked utterly embarrassed.

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your storm_

_I'll make you shiver_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather_

_Baby I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby I will be your everything_

She smiled a little as she sat there whilst Jonny was standing right in front of her singing. Since last night rumours had been flying round the hospital, originated from Michael of course, about Jac's relationship with Jonny. However, no one really believed them until now, until they saw it themselves.

_We used to say_

_That we would always stick together_

_But who's to say_

_That we could never last forever_

_Girl, got a question_

_Could you see yourself with somebody else?_

Jac shook her head a little, almost as if she was answering the question but in reality she was trying to stop herself from getting into the song which was very difficult. Those around her were really starting to enjoy this. Jonny sensed that it was too much for Jac and took a couple of steps back and started moving around a little more in the small space he had in front of him.

_'Cause I'm on a mission_

_And I don't wanna share_

_I want you all to myself right now_

_I just wanna scream it out_

He glanced towards Mo who gave him a little nod, signalling that he'd done the right thing before he continued onto the chorus.

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your storm_

_I'll make you shiver_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather_

_Baby I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby I will be your everything_

Jac didn't know whether to be angry at him for embarrassing her like this or to just be proud of him for once. She was always putting him down, showing how she was above him, how he was just a nurse but as she sat there listening him sing in front of everyone she couldn't help but feel happy, relaxed.

_No matter what you do, yeah,_

_Oh, I'll be there for you_

_And every time you close your eyes_

_I will be by your side_

_'Cause every time you make me sing_

_Baby I will be your everything_

Jonny had made the choice to end the song early, he repeated the last line again, strummed a little and listened to a loud cheer, and a couple of wolf whistles. In the background he could see Mo and Sacha looking at one another as he placed his guitar down and walked towards Jac.

He spoke directly to her. "Okay, so I know you probably want to kill me right now, but all that, it was completely necessary." Jonny smirked. The room was quiet and still focused on their conversation.

"Really?" Jac raised her eyebrows towards him. She didn't see the slightest bit angry which made Jonny grin.

"I love you Jac" Jonny began.

"Ughh this isn't a proposal is it?" Jac scrunched up her face and she watched as Jonny's face became blank.

"And what if it was?" he said as he built up his composure once again. There was a tense atmosphere around.

"I'd say you were mad." Jac smirked.

"Is that a yes then?" he flirted.

"You haven't asked me a question." She responded.

He had, for a long time, contemplated getting down on one knee and proposing to Jac but he knew as well as everyone else that she was not a fan of that romantic stuff, although tonight he could argue otherwise so instead he fished in his pocket for a small box, took it out and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Jac sometimes you annoy me like hell.." she frowned as he said this but he quickly carried on, "and we've been through quite a bit, you and me." She nodded slightly. "Jac, marry me!" This was not a question but a statement.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"Nope" he grinned as she took the box from his hand.

The room errupted into cheers as Jonny pulled Jac up off her chair and embraced her with a hug.


End file.
